


Things You Don't Say Out Loud

by octoberdrew (SilverStreaksofStardust)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, M/M, May Cause Triggering, couldhaveslightcakebecausewhynot, it'sstillmukethough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/octoberdrew
Summary: This is a tale where an awkward human being falls in love with another awkward being. Oh, and the two have very flamboyant friends who ship them together.aka: two awkward human beings as Luke Hemmings and Michael Clifford / two very flamboyant friends as Calum Hood and Ashton Irwin





	1. This Side of Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2014 5SOS for appearances. 'Cause lip ring, red hair, cute 'do, and energetic/smiley guy. Kind of kidding about the last two, but I don't want to exclude 2/4.

**Things You Don't Say Out Loud**

* * *

**This Side of Paradise**

Chapter One

 

Luke drags himself out of bed painfully, body aching. He kind of thinks he should be used to it by now. He skips showering but brushes his teeth - already he's late for school.

He quickly throws his usual black hoodie on, and grabs his backpack. Successfully, he avoids his parents. If he runs into either them in the morning, it results in being even more late for class.

A car honks at him, and the tall blond rolls his eyes. "I'm coming!" Luke shouts, but the old pickup truck already blasts out loud music. Luke slides into the shotgun seat, looking resentfully at his best friend, Calum Hood. "One of these days my dad will be storming out of the house yelling at you."

"But not yet. Besides, how can you say no to Kurt Cobain's voice?" Calum blinks innocently.

Luke gives a playful huff, not able to get cross at his friend for long. "Okay, but let's get to our math class. Mr. Iero doesn't like it when we're late."

"Despite the last hundred times." Calum steps on the gas pedal, somehow keeping within the speed limit. "Why are you wearing that? It's like fifty degrees outside."

"In case it rains," Luke mumbles. He luckily avoids telling the truth since Calum has a short attention span. The kiwi boy is already observing seagulls pecking at the trash.

"Man, traffic is fast today."

Once the vehicle gets in view of the school - St. Jimmy's High - Calum parks into his assigned parking spot, which is far away from the building entrance.

Of course the two have to run, and of course the two have twenty other students looking at them, out of breath, dishevelled.

The teacher gives a pointed stare; one that shows disappointment and discipline at the same time. "Mr. Hemmings and Mr. Hood, what's your excuse this time?"

"I slept in," Luke replies quickly. "Calum was waiting for me. I'm really sorry, I'll try to wake up earlier."

"Or you could sleep at a earlier time." Mr. Iero gestures his hand towards the class. "Every time you come in late, it disrupts my teaching. Please take a seat."

"Damn, why does he always have to make us feel bad?" Calum whispers.

Luke shrugs, but understands the teacher's words. Maybe he should skip first period. He can't ever make it on time - it's near impossible, unless he asks to sleep over at Calum's. The thing is, he can't go to sleep because of his parents.

 

1... 2...1, 2, 3, 4!

 

"Ugh."

"What?" Luke rubs his eyes. The morning classes go by quickly, and now it's already lunchtime. Only a few more classes to go...

"It's Brent and his friends. They're looking at us. We should probably run when we have the chance." Brent Wilson is a heavy-set boy who likes to pick on them. Calum hates him and his friends, who all act like total douchebags.

Luke plays with his food, but doesn't take a bite. "They won't fight in public."

Calum gives a dry laugh. "That didn't stop them from tripping me in the hallways."

"You know that I'll always protect you."

"No offence, but you don't have much muscle."

The younger boy admits it's true, but he will still help his best friend. After all, they have each other's backs.

"Well, well. Did you guys have a good lunch?" Brent saunters over, a smirk on his face. It's like he has a radar at great times to pick on them.

"Fuck off," Calum mumbles, but looks a bit scared. "I told you we should've ran!" he whispers to Luke, almost accusingly.

Luke glances down at the table, not daring to make any eye contact.

"You know what's funny? I heard that Hood tried out for soccer. But we all know that faggots don't belong on the team. So why don't you just quit, huh?"

"No." Calum swallows. "I'm not quitting."

Brent narrows his eyes. "Fucking quit, fag. Or I'll make you."

"S-Shut up," Luke stutters. "He's staying. And if you touch him, I'll tell somebody."

The bully shoves Luke, making the blond almost stumble. "Yeah, tattle-tale? What are you, five? You're such a crybaby. You and Hood can't even fight back."

Luke seriously doesn't want to cry over the insults, but he can't help but think it's true. Calum notices his reaction, and squeezes his hand.

"Why don't you look at me? Do you have a crush on me or something?" Brent taunts. He yanks Luke's hair.

Calum stands up, grabbing people's attention. With a precise, quick move, he punches Brent in the face. There's a loud _crack_ echoing, which a few people gasp at.

Brent's friends look around uncertainly, knowing that people are watching, so they quickly dart away.

"You'll fucking regret that," Brent growls, clutching his bleeding nose. He storms off, face red from embarrassment.

"My hand hurts," Calum tells Luke.

The blue-eyed boy looks in amazement. "That was awesome!"

"Well, he did hurt you." Calum bites his lip. "I don't like people hurting you."

"Thank you." Luke blushes. "I wish I could save you."

"It's okay, Luke, because you made up by being my friend."

They awkwardly continue eating their lunch like nothing happened, but secretly feel much more affection for each other. It was a stroke of luck that the teachers didn't say anything about the incident... but then again, they just didn't care.

 


	2. Only the Lonely

**Only the Lonely**

* * *

 

Chapter Two

 

The only thing that makes Luke pretty damn happy is Art class, which is the second-last period before the end of school.

Their teacher, Mr. Way, is easy-going and instructs the class by letting them do it, and guiding instead of giving long lectures.

Once the class has their tools—a canvas and easel, paintbrush and paints—Mr. Way nods his head. "Okay, now let's fuck up that white. Cover it with red, black, I don't care."

Luke long ago realises that the teacher swears like a sailor but that's cool. Luke is pretty sure if the principal Mr. Armstrong finds out, though, he can lose his job.

The blond studies his white canvas. He wants to paint a kangaroo. Or maybe a penguin. But does he actually have to cover up _all_ the white? He sees that most students are already painting. Sighing, he paints the top strip blue. Maybe a midnight sky will be nice.

"Hey, what're you painting?" the teacher asks, passing by Luke.

"A sky?"

"So you're only making it blue?"

"Maybe some purple. I don't know."

Mr. Way actually rolls his eyes. He always talks out of his left side, and that's because he smokes. "Give more colour, like maybe yellow. C'mon, I want to see creativeness. Lose control. Be original."

"But... it wouldn't look like a sky anymore." 

"Exactly." Like that makes sense, the teacher walks over to the next student.

The funny thing is, Luke is intimidated by the teacher. Even though he's, like, way shorter. But Gerard Way is a legend at St. Jimmy's High. There's questions on how he was hired. After all, he has red-dyed hair, wears black and eyeliner. Some people thinks he's gay. Or bisexual. Once, a student asked. "I'm just Gerard Way," was the reply. 

Luke admires how the teacher doesn't care about people's rumours. If only he can do that. Sometimes Luke wants to stay home—away from the drama; the bullying and vicious gossip about other people.

1... 2....1, 2, 3, 4!

 

Last period is English. Luke doesn't mind it. But they're doing a project for the play, _Romeo and Juliet_ , which sucks. Basically the class is split into groups and they read an act out loud in front of the class.

And, well, Luke gets nervous reading out loud. Half of the things he reads doesn't make any sense. He wants to be Mercutio, but instead is stuck playing the worse role ever. His group is full of pricks who didn't even ask what he wanted to be. Maybe because one of Brent's friends is in the group. But anyway, there was no girl in the group, which is a mistake on Mr. Urie's part.

Honestly, the teacher should've been the drama teacher instead of Mrs. Price, who can't sing or act. It's clear that he likes being dramatic.

The desks are already set according to the number of people in each group. Since it's a circle, they all have to watch each other through awkwardness and pain.

Luke recognises one of the people in his group, Michael Clifford. As he sits down beside the currently black-haired boy, Michael gives him a bored look.

"God, I hate this class."

"It's... not bad."

"Yeah it is. Why would anyone want to read a fucking play out loud? It's stupid. Romeo and Juliet are the biggest pair of idiots."

"Well, I think that it tells a story of what we do for love. It's—"

"Shut up." The corners of Michael's mouth quirk up.

Luke turns red. _Does Michael think he's a smart-ass?_ "Sorry. I was just, uhm, just saying. Conversation. Y'know," he mumbles.

The rest of their members start filling the empty seats. Ashton Irwin, Shawn Morris, Alex Gaskarth, and Ryan Ross.

"Yo Romeo," Alex says to Michael. "How's your Juliet holding up? She looks nervous."

Luke wants to hide. Like, right now. He's 99.9% sure his face is burning up with embarrassment, and Alex confirms it by laughing.

Alex isn't that bad, actually a cool guy—but, the thing is, he says things before thinking, and is clear on watching others squirm uncomfortably.

Michael pokes Luke, making the younger boy pull away, annoyed. "Why are you nervous?"

"Obviously he's a fucking faggot who has a crush on one of us," Shawn says, loud enough for everyone in their area to hear.

"Hey, lay off of him," Ashton says. "How do you even know he's gay?"

Luke awkwardly shuffles in his seat. "I'm gay."

"Oh." Ashton turns red. "Sorry, mate. That's cool though, we're alright with that."

 "Well this is awkward," Michael says. "So, let's read out the second scene."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will most likely be rewritten in the future, mainly because the sentence structure is off as well as some other things. I just wanted to introduce Gerard Way, which is vital towards the plot. 
> 
> Also, I don't know if I portrayed the characters well enough. I feel like I made some of them jerks or annoying. 
> 
> Furthermore, I have other stories to complete so the next update will be far into the future. I still have stories on my FanFiction account, and Wattpad to finish. Lol, no regrets.


End file.
